I don't understand
by JohnnyCake13
Summary: What happens when Soda picks up an abandoned girl at the DX?This girl is not like other girls, she has secrets that can change the gang's life. (this is a different story then the rest with girls in it trust me. This girl isn't perfect 'greasers' like everyone else puts in their stories, this is a girl that battle things that real girls have to deal with) Hope u like! R&R, please
1. Chapter 1 knowing how to run free

Chapter 1 "Knowing how to run free."

I wish they knew how I felt. But nobody does, I wish they did. I wish they knew how I felt about our world, our society, but I'm afraid to speak up.

I don't know why, though. I see people do it all the time, why can't I.

I want a life where I don't have to worry about walking around at midnight and getting jumped, killed.

I want a life where everyone understands each other. No one shows their true emotion, their afraid to. A lot of people are afraid.

I'm broken mentally, physically. It's just too much for me to handle. Nobody know the real me.

Nobody knows how many times I've cried in my room when no ones watching. Crying in the shower so no one can hear.

Nobody knows the thoughts that go through my head, and how terrible they really are.

I have Social Anxiety. I don't talk much because I'm afraid that what I say will be judged. I can't go anywhere alone.

I can't look people in the eye. I don't like people looking directly at me. At first I thought it was because I was shy.

Now I think it's because I'm, self-conscious of my appearance.

I'm scared they'll see every single flaw that I see when I look in the mirror every day.

I hate it when the teacher calls on me. When I know she's about to ask a question I act like I'm writing down notes so she thinks I'm busy. When I'm actually praying that she won't call on me.

I'm so broken inside why can't anyone see that, I'm falling apart. I feel like I'm losing my mind.

I would call it a war in my mind, that I'm either going to win or die, trying to get out.

Your probably wondering why I don't tell anybody, am I right? That's because if I told people all my secrets they would never look at me the same again.

School isn't for me. I can't learn. I can't focus. All I can feel is the constant stress of falling over and over again.

Do you know that lonely girl in the back of the class always quiet with her vacant stares, screaming in silence but nobody cares.

Her pain goes unnoticed. No one can tell. She smiles like angel but she's living through hell.

Well that's me with the long, curly blond hair with brown streaks, tan skin, and a milk chocolate color for my left eye, and a mixture of milk chocolate, light green, and light blue mixed together for my right eye.

I'm a very unique person. My eyes capture everyone's attention. I wish they were normal one solid color.

Because your eyes are the key to all your emotions. And I don't want people to see the real me.

All of a sudden the bell rings, the last bell of the day, I jump. A classmate at my table give me a weird look.

I gather my stuff and shove it in my pocket of my bag. I swing the bag over my shoulder walking out of the classroom, the last one out.

As I walk down the hallway I'm thinking if I really want to go home. I get on the bus anyways.

I get home, no ones there, no cars parked in the driveway.

This is my chance, I tell myself, to get away.

Instead of down the driveway towards my house, I turn around, and walk onto the road.

I don't even get past the mailbox, when I realize I can't just leave with what I got now.

I turn back around, I don't have much time, and he could be home anytime. I run down the driveway, get my keys out of my bag unlock the door and walk in.

I run to my room, dump my books onto the floor, and ran to the kitchen.

I shoved a can of (original) 'Pringles', jar of 'Nutella', 3 water bottles, an apple, an orange, and a can of chicken noodle soup in my bag, and plastic spoons, and paper towels in my outside pocket to my bag.

I dropped the bag off at the door, and ran to my room. I found a bag in the closet, which I put my journal, pens, pencils, mp3 with headphones, pocket knife, switch blade, brown fuzzy bear, and clothes in. Then I got 50 bucks out of my dad's room.

I run back to the door drop my bag, go to the bathroom take a quick shower, and changed clothes. Yes I did take a shower at a time like this but I'm probably won't be able to take another one for a while.

I put my brush, tooth brush and tooth paste in my bag and finally went out the door. And the money in my sock, under my foot.

I walked on the side of the road for a while and caught a bus ride to Midwest City, there I fell asleep behind a hotel, in the bushes.

The next day I woke up starved, I ate some Nutella, and drank some water. Then I caught another bus to Sparks Town, which took about 3 hours to get to.

I had Pringles on the bus, and drank more water. When we got there I went in a gas station to go to the bathroom, and got back on the bus.

Next stop was Sapulpa Town, I don't know how long it was to get there because u fell asleep.

I did the same thing I did back in Sparks Town, went in the gas station, went to the bathroom, but this time bought a bag of chex mix, and got a coke.

I got back on the bus, paying the driver more money, and went back to my seat. I ate and looked out the window, falling asleep when the sun was going down.

When I woke up it was dark out but I could tell it was morning, the bus passed a sign that read, 'Tulsa, Oklahoma'.

I watched the trees pass by, and before I knew it, the sun was all the way up and we were stopping at another gas station.

Unlike all the other one, I caught a glance of the sign, in blue, red and white, it read DX.

I walked in doing my usual routine. I walked down the aisle and picked up a bag of lays, chips. I grabbed a water too, and headed to the counter.

The guy that was adding up the prices for all the stuff, I got. Looked up at me, studying me, but stopped on my eyes. Like everyone else does.

"I like your eyes." He commented.

"Thanks." I say quietly.

"You're welcome." He said, kindly.

I decided then that I was going to find a place to stay here.

I looked back up at him and asked, "Do you know if there is any places to stay around here?"

"Afraid not, sweetheart." The guy said, pushing back his light brown almost golden hair.

I sighed, and looked outside to see the bus pulling out. I then realized I haven't changed for 2 days.

"Can you watch my stuff for me?" I asked.

"Sure thing."

I brought my bag back to the bathroom and changed into a light blue tank top, jean shorts, and put my jeans jacket on.

I went back to the front counter and grabbed my stuff.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Hey it sounds like you need a place to stay, if you want you can stay at my place." He offered.

I studied him, should I trust him, I asked myself. I guess I have no choice, because it just slipped out of mouth, "If I can? I don't want to be a bother."

"Don't worry you won't be a bother. Come on in the back." He gestured me.

I followed, in the there was another boy working on a car.

"Hey Steve." The boy got, 'this' Steve's attention.

"Yeah Soda?" Soda? That's a unique name.

"It's almost quitting time, want to go? Boss, won't mind." Soda asked.

"Sure, just let me finish this car up." Steve said.

Soda leaned into me and whispered, well not really whispered, I think he wanted Steve to hear him, "Him and his cars. He can't live without him."

I laughed lightly. Steve looked up just now noticing me standing there.

"Who's this chick?" he asked, shutting the hood of the car.

"This is….er….what's your name?"

"Rayna Hunter." I said.

"Oh yeah, where did you come from Rayna?" Steve asked me.

I didn't know if I should tell them the truth or not. What if my picture's on the news? It will have my picture anyways, it doesn't matter if I tell them, and they know what I look like.

"Oklahoma City."

"Kind of far from here, don't ya think?"

I didn't say anything.

"Okay let's go, now." Soda said, breaking the awkward silence.

I followed out the front and got in a big, gray, rusty truck.

Steve drove, me by the window, and Soda in the middle.

We stopped at a small, white, run down house, and got out. We walked up the porch, and Soda held the door for me.

I smiled at him, he smiled back. He walked in after me, letting the door close on Steve.

"Damn it Soda." Steve yelled, opening the door and tackling Soda to the ground.

I looked down at them and smiled. Then a buff, muscular guy walked out separating the 2 fighting boys.

"What is the meaning of this Soda?" the big guy demanded.

I stepped back, not wanting to be involved. The guy looked over at me, and his face showed confusion, which turned back to meaning less in less than a second.

"Who are you?" He asked, politely.

"This is Rayna Hunter. I was going to ask you if she could stay here, she has nowhere else to go."

He stared at Soda, but said, "Sure. She can take your old room."

"Thanks Darry." Soda said.

"Yeah thanks." I said kind of quietly.

"No problem. Soda you get her settled in." with that Darry walked in the kitchen.

Soda showed me his old room, which was upstairs and I dropped my bags on the bed.

"So the whole gang's going out to the Nightly Double if you want to come." Soda offered.

"Gang?" I ask.

"Just a group of friends, don't worry were not that type of gang." Steve said.

I nodded and we went back down stairs. In the living room was 2 more boys. Steve plopped down on the couch next to this guy with rusty hair and side burns.

The other boy was leaning on the couch on the floor reading a book. The TV was on which showed Mickey Mouse.

Soda grabbed my hand and lead me to the chair to sit. Which I did, and that's when the boys noticed me.

The one with the sideburns, grinned and asked, "Who's this pretty broad?"

I looked up at him as he stood up. No one ever called me pretty before, maybe my parents did, but their just parents.

"This is Rayna Hunter, Two-bit lay off." Soda said, pushing him back a bit. All of them seem to have funny names, except for Steve and Darry.

I stood up, so I could look him in the eye, but I couldn't because he was so tall.

I was a little past his shoulder, but I would have to stand on my toes to even try to make eye contact.

He held my chin in his hand and made me look at him. He studied my eyes like Soda did at the DX.

"You have very pretty eyes. Very weird but unique." He commented.

I pushed his hand away, "I know, Thanks. I been getting enough of all those pretty comments today. I'm sick of them."

"Feisty, now are we?" He smirked at my remark.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's alright babe, I can forgive you." Two-bit said, grinning down at my.

"Don't call me babe," I warned, "And you better wipe that grin off your face, before I do it for you."

I sat back down, leaving him speechless, standing there.

"Wow, talk about mood swings. What happened to the girl I picked up at the DX?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, what happened to her?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I look behind me and see a tall, built, guy with ice blue eyes, bleach blonde hair, and had on a black t-shirt with a leather jacket on, and jeans. He also had a cross necklace on, that hanged from his neck as he looked down at me.

Behind him, by the door was another boy that looked about my age, with black greased back hair, like the rest of the boys except for the blonde, and tan skin, with a plain black t-shirt on, jeans jacket like mine, and holey jeans.

Darry came back in, leaning against the wall waiting for me to respond.

"Well that might be, because I'm Bipolar, and I have ADHD. It just might." I said, thick with sarcasm. I was open to them because, I just didn't want to lie.

They looked a little taken back, at what I said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just didn't expect you to share that with us." Soda admitted.

I shrug and say, "Well, I don't want to lie to y'all, might as well tell the truth, because you will see more. It's not just a onetime thing." I said, honestly.

"Um….what's Bipolar?" Two-bit asked.

"I don't know much about it, but ain't it where you have big mood swings, and you have a split personality?" Darry asked me.

"Yeah, it includes those things, but there's different things to it too. I, well everyone that's Bipolar has episodes, there is depression, hypomanic, mixed affective, and manic episodes." I explained, not really caring at the time what they think.

"Manic episodes?" Two-bit asked.

"Yeah, it's where I can get easily distracted, have racing thoughts, can be very hyper, sleeping disturbances, mood changes, appetite changes, or feel out of control or feel unstoppable."

"And ADHD?" the blonde asked, sitting on the arm of the chair.

I looked at him, "It stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. It's where I'm hyper at times, not acting my age, or lack of focus. That's just a few."

"How old are you anyways?" Steve asked.

"First what's all of your names, like you, you, and you?" I said, pointing at the blond, black hair kid, and the you kid that was reading the book.

"That's my brother Pony Boy." Soda said, motioning towards the last one I pointed at.

"I'm Dallas, call me Dally, and that's Johnny." The blonde said, and pointed the black haired kid, which was Johnny.

"I'm Rayna, just in case you didn't hear. I'm turning 14 in a week, I think. How old are you guys."

"16 going on 17." Soda said.

"17," Steve said.

"18, Johnny's 16." Dally replied.

"19," Two-bit said, proudly.

"20," Darry said.

"14," Pony Boy replied.

"Good I have at least one person my age. Well I'm almost your age, I'm 13 ½ right now, to be exact." I said, making Pony smile.

"So why are here?" Dally asked, me."

"She's staying here for a bit." Soda answered for me.

"Yep." I agreed.

"So are we going or not?" Dally asked, all of a sudden.

"Where?" I asked.

"To the bowling alley. There's a party there." Two-bit said.

"Oh, yeah what kind of party?" I asked.

"Just some karaoke, dancing, and plain partying." Two-bit explained.

"Is plain partying involve alcohol, I'm not going. I don't have the money to go to the cooler."

"Me either, but I go anyways." Dally said, I laughed lightly.

"Well then let's go." I said, getting up and slowly making it to the door. I turn around at the door, "Well….are you coming or not?" I waved them out the door.

They all followed me, laughing, and shaking their heads, well most of them.

I hopped in back with the rest of the guys. Sitting in between Dally, and Soda. I listen to them laugh, and joke around while Darry drove.

I wondered if I would ever be able to tell them the truth, about my real life. I was surprised that they took me as who I was.

No one ever took me in like they did. Or even be friends with me, like they are.

We got to the bowling alley and took our seats in the middle role. The contest has already started, there was a girl preforming on roller states, in a short gold skirt, and tank top.

I rolled my eyes, at the boys for whistling at her. Socs, well that's what the gang called them. Came up to us and started talking to us.

Calling us names, and stuff, but then an Elvis song came on. Two-bit jumped on stage, taking the microphone from the host, and started lip synching.

The gang started cracking up laughing. And the Socs walked out annoyed, which made us laugh more.

After a while around 10 o' clock we went back to Soda's house. We all relaxed in the living. Watching Mickey Mouse, when all of a sudden the TV flashed 'Breaking News'.

A news reporter came on, "Breaking News in Oklahoma City. 13 year old going missing 2 days ago. The dad of the girl said when he got home she was gone. His money gone with her. The police are investigating her house right now, saying that it's either she ran away, or there is a likely chance she got kidnapped. Here is the most pervious picture we have of her when she was 12. If you see her please call 911 or the police station. The award is currently 1,000 dollars, but will possibly get higher."

When the news reporter finished. The picture popped up of the girl on the screen. The gang looked at me faces full of shock. On the screen was my 6th grade spring picture.


	2. Chapter 2 Trying to Find a Place

"Well, this is awkward." I said, staring at the screen.

"Rayna, care to explain?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, just not right now."

Darry gave me this look that just made me give in, "Okay fine. I ran away."

"Why?" Dally asked.

"Because of people." I said, looking down.

"What people?" Darry asked.

"My dad, and cruel people at school. My dad was nice, before my mom died. Then he turned into an alcoholic, he just completely ignored me. Like people at school. Sense I'm Bipolar, I go to counseling. A lot of people at school think ADHD is just an excuse to not do homework or something. They think Bipolar is a disease you can catch, which it's not. People just take me as a manic that should be put in an insane asylum," I explained, keeping my head down, "I couldn't take it anymore. As soon as I got home from school, I packed up and left, and now I'm here. You going to send me back aren't you?"

"No, but we will figure this out." Darry said.

I looked up and smiled at all of them, "Thanks, I would probably be dead by now if it wasn't for you guys."

"No problem, kid." Dally said, messing up my hair.

"Hey, hey don't mess up my beauty." I said, fixing my hair.

They laughed. "After all you went though you still smile and laugh. I respect that," Soda said.

"Thanks, I like how you're always happy too." If only they knew. I might show that I'm happy but on the inside it's killing me, everything is killing me.

"Alright let's go to bed it's getting late," Darry said.

That night I fell asleep on the couch, and woke up with a hard thump.

"Get off of me." Dally said, pushing off.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." I said, laughing.

"Sure you didn't."

I turned serious, "No really, I was sleeping I couldn't see." I finished and broke into laughter, uncontrollably.

"It's not that funny." Dally grumbled, and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Yeah it's not that funny, that you have to wake me up." Steve said, rolling on his side, facing the opposite direction of me.

I crawled over to him and said loudly in his ear, "I'm so sorry Steve I didn't mean to wake you up."

He grabbed his pillow behind his head and wacked me in the head making me fall onto the couch.

I grabbed the pillow I used and wacked him in the head repeatly, until he got up and started hitting me with the pillow.

We were laughing so hard we woke up everyone else in the house. Two-bit told us to shut up but stopped when he saw what we were doing and joined in.

Pony and Soda came out joined in too. Johnny just sat in the chair, he slept in last night watching us.

We were having a pretty good fight, all man for himself. Until Darry came out, that is. He stopped everything and we had breakfast.

I wasn't very hungry, I'm never hungry in the morning. I remember that, that made my mom the most mad, when I didn't eat breakfast.

I would try to eat in the morning, try to force it down, but I ended up throwing it up later on.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Darry asked, eyeing my untouched food.

"I'm not that hungry." I said, no I wasn't hungry at all.

"Just try it, Soda didn't cook it." Pony said, trying to make me feel better.

"Nah, I think I'm going to go take a shower, where's the bathroom, exactly?" Soda lead me to the bathroom, down the hallway.

I ran upstairs got my clothes, and hopped in the shower. After I got out, I brushed though my hair, making it straight, letting it naturally curl on its own.

I went out to the living room, and the 'news' was on, once again. This time my father was on there, "Please, come home. Please who ever has her, bring her home,"

I grabbed 2 pillows put it to my ears, curled up in a ball on the couch, started rocking back and forth, while humming. It helps me calm down.

I could still hear my father through, "I got a 1000 dollar award, if anyone has her, bring her home. If you're out there baby, please come home. We can work this out."

The news reporter came back on, "Such, a sad story. I hope the police find her,"

"I hope they don't." I commented, still rocking back and forth.

Darry turned off the TV all together, seeing what it's doing to me. I felt a hand on my back, and I squirmed.

"Whoa, calm down." I looked up, Soda was sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I don't like people touching me." I admitted, I stopped humming, and put the pillows down.

"Why are you rocking back and forth like that?" Dally asked.

"Because I can….Because it calms me down, and it's also a habit, so you might see me doing it for no reason, but don't be alarmed, I'm not going crazy, yet."

I stopped, and stretched out on the couch.

"I'm bored." I whined, trying to get the hair out of my face by blowing it.

"How about we play some football, we can finally have even teams." Steve suggested.

"Is there a chance I could get hurt in this game called football?" I asked, trying to sound like I never heard of it.

"You never played football?" Soda asked in shock.

"Yeah I played it before with my older cousins, which are all old and out of their house now, but yeah I used to play it."

"Well, yeah there is a likely chance you will get hurt." Two-bit said, looking disappointed.

I jumped up on the couch, pointing a finger in the air and yelled, "Then the football field, or where ever were playing at, awaits!"

I jumped off the couch running to the door, stopping looking back at the gang and said, "I don't know where this place is."

"Come on kid." Dally said, pushing me out the door.

We walked most of the way. I would walk in front with Soda, Two-bit, and Steve, but every now and then I would skip up in front, and after I got far I stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"I never met a kid with so much energy before in my life," I heard Dally say.

"Thanks, that's a compliment." I yelled back.

He grinned at me as I skipped in front of everyone again. I saw a car coming down the road, but ignored it.

The gang ran up to me, all of a sudden. "What?" I asked.

"Those are socs." Soda said, pointing at the car that passed me. It was a blue mustang.

"This is our territory." Dally growled.

"Great, so tell them to leave." I said, looking at the gang.

"Wish it was that easy kid." Steve said.

I looked across at the socs, watching us from their car. I grabbed Soda's hand, "Come on there's only like 4 or 5 of them and there's 8 of us. If they pull anything we can handle it. In the meantime, let's play some football."

Soda looked down at me and gave me an innocent smile. I smiled right back and grabbed Steve's hand too, and started to pull both of them down the side walk.

I pulled them, while walking backwards. Watching the gang behind Soda and Steve laugh.

"So you guys been friends for a while?" I asked.

They smiled at each other and Steve said, "Since grade school we been best buddies."

"Really? That's so sweet!" I said, innocently.

"You're a cute kid you know that?" Soda asked.

"First of all I'm not a kid, and second of all I might be cute now but just you wait, when I get older I going to be on the news for murders, and trying to destroy the world." I said, seriously, which made them laugh so hard they fell on the field we were on now.

"What? What did I say that was so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing kiddo, their just immature." Darry said, which was the only that didn't fall down laughing.

"Tell me about it." I said grabbing the football from Dally, and sticking my tongue out at him.

Dally chased me, until I climbed up a tree.

"Come down." Dally demanded.

"Okay." I said. I was 4 branches up, and jumped off from there.

"Aren't you scared of you know….dying?" Two-bit asked.

"Nope, should I be?" I asked.

"Yeah kind of." Two-bit said.

"Uh…guys look whose coming." Pony said, pointing at the group of socs we saw earlier in the car.

"Hey greasers." The leader, well what looked like a leader said in a cruel voice.

"Yeah?" I asked cheerfully.

"I wasn't talking to you." He snapped.

"Actually you were talking to us greasers, I'm a greaser. So that means you were talking to me too, thank you very much." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"You have a smart mouth on you." Another soc boy said.

"Thanks, I wish I could say the same for all of you. Wait, no I don't."

"You're going to regret that." They said.

"That's funny, that's what everyone else said too, but I'm still here, and I'm not going to say if their still here or not. Cause I really don't know if it's possible for a 13 year old to go to the cooler for murder, I mean helping them sleep peacefully." I said, smiling.

"Watch your mouth grease." The leader warned, in a threatening voice, which I ignored.

"See now your just confusing us all. First you say I'm not a greaser then you say I am. You're hurting my brain." I said, grabbing my head. I tend to show off when I'm mouthing someone off.

The soc gave me this look like he wanted to kill me, so I smiled and waved at him. Maybe he just needs a hug, I thought.

Someone tapped on my shoulder, I looked behind me to find Johnny.

"Yes Johnny?" I asked.

"I don't think you should do that." Johnny said, in a quiet voice.

"You should listen to him, if you know what's good for you." A soc said.

"Shhh…" I said, holding a finger up to him, "He's trying to speak here."

"Does it look like I care?" the soc sneered.

"I don't know, does it look like I'm looking at your face?" I asked, facing the opposite direction of them.

"You should, I think you will like what you find."

I broke down in laughter right then and there, "Awe he's so ugly when he's trying to sound tough."

The socs couldn't take it anymore, the leader walked up to me, and lifted me off the ground.

Dally punched him right away, making him let go of me. Soda helped me up, "Are you alright?"

"Yep, besides the fact I been dropped." I said, cracking a smile.

I pulled Dally back before he could throw another punch.

"Hey I was about to break his nose." Dally yelled.

I patted him on the shoulder, "Now Dally that's not very nice. Anyways we all can't pay a hospital bill or bail you out." I pulled him away while the socs stalked off to their mustang, the leader holding up his middle finger at us.

"Oh and beep to you too." I yelled.

"Did you just say beep?" Dally asked.

"Yep!" I said, proudly.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea to play football." Pony said.

"Yeah maybe we should just go home." Johnny suggested.

I looked at him, and just stood there and stared.

"Why are you staring at Johnny?" Soda asked me.

"Because I think he's been possessed." I said.

"Why do you say that?" Dally asked, getting interested.

"Because words came out of his mouth," I threw my hands up in the air, "It's a miracle."

Dally smiled, like a real one, not one of his favorite smirks or grins. I hugged him, "Awe you smiled, the world just loves me today."

I let go and gave Johnny a light hug, "I love your voice, it's so soft and quiet, but at the same time it's raspy and rough. It's just-I love it!"

"Jesus, have you ever been told to calm down?" Steve asked me.

"I don't know how many times exactly, I lost track at 4, I don't like counting." I started to skip to the sidewalk.

"Come on, I'm hungry." I added.

"Finally you have an appetite." Darry said.

"It comes and goes," I said.

We walked back to the Curtis and had lunch, I actually wanted to watch the news so I went to the living room once I got my PB&J.

I turned the TV on, the news was already on. They were finishing up the weather. So I ate, and when I finished the new reporter came on.

She said, "Updates on the missing 13 year old, Rayna Hunter. The award's been lifted to 1500. Her father is now included in the search-"

I turned off the TV, my jaw dropped, "He can't do that. Can he?" I asked the gang.

"Yeah, he can." Soda said.

The doorbell went off then. I curled up into a ball, fearing the worst. Darry went to get it and came back saying, "It's for you."

SORRY FOR THE ERRORS. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3 Vistors, some good, some bad

Chapter 3 "Visitors, some good & some bad"

"I'm not moving." I said.

"What? Not even for your best friend?" a voice said from outside the front door.

I jumped up all ready knowing who it was.

"Ciara, oh my god you're here." I screamed, and hugged her.

She hugged me back, and I pulled her in, shutting the door.

"Why are you here?" I asked, sitting her down on the couch. Not caring what the gang think.

"I would like to ask the same." she said.

"You know why." I said.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were serious."

I laughed, "You thought I was kidding?"

"Well yeah, people say they're going to run away all the time, but they never really do."

"Well, I'm not like most people."

"True."

I smiled, and hugged her again.

"So who exactly are these people and why are you here. If they kidnapped you I would be happy to kill them all." she said, in almost an evil voice.

"Don't worry they're the ones keeping me alive."

"In that case I guess I could spare their lives…..today."

I laughed even harder, then turned serious, "But seriously why are you here?"

"Um….did you hear the news?" she asked.

"Yeah, my dad is looking for me." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm afraid he followed me here." She said quietly.

I jumped up, "What? Are you stupid, letting him follow you like that."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to make sure I didn't have to kill anyone for kidnapping my best friend."

I cracked a smile, "Alright I guess you're off the hook."

"Good, I don't want to get kicked out. They're watching my every move. Is that normal?" she asked me, eyeing the gang staring at us…or…her.

"Yeah don't worry they're weird." I said, sitting back down on the couch.

"Rayna aren't you going to introduce us?" Soda asked, looking offended.

"You have mouths that work, use them." I said.

They rolled their eyes at me, I don't know why through I didn't do anything wrong.

They introduced themselves, and then Ciara introduced herself, "I'm Ciara, I'm this person's best friend, and yeah that's it."

Ciara has red, curly, long hair, that's a little past her armpits, freckles, emerald green eyes, and pale skin.

She has 3 older brothers that are very protective over her. Their names are Jon, Emmanuel, and Tyler-

"Oh, god my brothers." I yelled.

"You told them right?" Ciara asked.

"No…." I said.

She started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing this is not a laughing matter." I practically screamed.

"Sorry…I ju-just…can't believe…you did-didn't…tell them….even I would have thought of that." She said, between laughs.

I shoved her off the couch, "Be Quiet!" I screamed.

"Sorry, but really you didn't even think to call them?"

I just stared at her, stalking off to the kitchen. The gang followed me.

"You're very fond of her." Two-bit said sarcastically.

I gave him a death glare and that shut him up.

Ciara came in the room, "She is very fond of me, everyone is fond of me."

I laughed, "Yeah, the demons are, me sometimes."

She rolled her eyes, and opened the fridge, "I'm raiding your fridge."

"Go ahead." Soda said.

She looked back at him and added, "I wasn't asking for permission but….I'm glad I have your approval, I guess."

I smiled, and sat down at the table.

"I'm making popcorn." Ciara said, putting a bag in the microwave.

"Come on, I want to see if my brothers are on the news." I said, sitting down on the couch, turning the TV on.

Ciara followed me, and so did the rest of the gang. The news came on and sure enough my dad was on there with my brothers.

"We have her 3 older brothers here with us, and her dad,"

"That's Alex, Brandon, and Keith, by the way. Brandon's 18, Alex, and Keith are 14." I told the gang.

The news reporter person talked to my brothers and my dad, I didn't hear a word they said, though.

Not because the gang was being too loud. I just wasn't paying attention. I stared at the wall wondering if things would ever go back to normal.

I want to live in a normal family, a happy family. It just doesn't seem to work for me. I stared at the door, expecting my dad or brothers to walk through.

They didn't but I was still worried they would find me. I don't want to go back, they can't force me either.

I looked at the clock, it was only 8:30. I was tired, I didn't eat dinner yet, but I just wanted to pass out.

I felt kind of light headed. I was probably because I'm getting sick…..or…it's because the only thing I ate today was lunch.

I must have looked pale because Ciara asked, "Are you feeling alright Ray, you look pale."

"I need to eat, that's all." I reassured her, I felt like I was going to throw up, but I have nothing to throw up.

She sat the bowl of popcorn on my lap. I put it on the floor, holding my stomach, "I don't want popcorn."

"Then what do you want? I'll make it, well try to make it." She asked.

I looked at the ceiling thinking, when I made up my mind I looked down at her and asked, "Can you make breakfast?"

"You do know its dinner right?" Soda asked me.

"Yeah, I know. I mean breakfast food."

"Okay, on it." She said getting up.

I looked back at Darry, "You might want to watch her, you don't want a blown up kitchen trust me."

He got up and went in the kitchen. After she finished I ate the burnt, crunchy bacon, eggs, and burnt toast. With a glass of chocolate milk.

I dazed off on the couch, ending up falling asleep there.

I woke up at 8 o' clock, which for me is late. I didn't eat breakfast like normal.

I wanted to call my brothers, but I was afraid they would track down the phone or something. Cause they would do that.

I got up went to the kitchen and picked up the phone. The gang were in the kitchen just watching me, not daring to get up.

I dialed the number and the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" a guy's voice asked.

"Hello, is this the Hunter house?" I asked in a deep voice.

"Yeah, why?" the guy on the other line asked.

"Is this Mr. Keith Hunter?" I asked in the deep voice still.

"No, but I can-"

"No." I accidently said in my normal voice, but quickly recovered and added in a deep voice, "I mean, what is your name son?" The gang were giving me weird looks, I ignored every one of them.

"Uh…Brandon. May I ask who this is?"

I breathed a sigh of relief and said in my normal voice, "This is the famous Rayna. How could you not tell?"

"RAYNA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Nowhere of your concern." I said.

"Rayna seriously I need to know where you are. Did you get kidnapped?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah I been kidnapped, the kidnapper is letting me talk on the phone." I said, face palming.

"Just tell me where you are." Brandon demanded.

"Can't," I said.

"Rayna where are you?" I heard another voice on the other line say.

"Who's this?"

"Alex," he replied.

"Hey it's so nice to talk to you. Where's Keith?" I ask.

"Hold on."

"Hello?"

"Hey Keith!" I said in an exciting voice.

"Rayna why did you leave?" Keith asked.

"Don't play stupid with me, you know why I left."

"Who's on the phone?" I heard an older voice say in the background.

"No one dad." I heard Alex reply, "We'll call you later." He whispered into the phone.

Then he hanged up. I hanged the phone up, realizing they didn't know the number. But I didn't worry about it, they would figure it out.

I plopped down in a chair, in the kitchen. The gang kept staring at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I ask them.

Ciara sat up in her chair and asked, "Was that your brothers?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just curious." Ciara said, slouching back down in her chair.

"Did you tell them where you are?" Soda asked.

"No," I said flatly.

"Why not?" Two-bit asked.

"Because I don't want them to come and get me." I said.

"Are you hungry?" Darry asked me.

I shook my head, like usual. I got up and went to the living room, sitting down on the couch and turned the TV on. I wanted to watch Mickey Mouse, but of course the news was on.

They were switching from the weather to my case of 'disappearing'. The news reporter was talking about how the police for sure think I ran away.

They also think they're really close to finding me, but they aren't. They're going the opposite direction I went.

Instead of going to Midwest City, they went the opposite direction to Mustang City. They will keep going to, at this rate they'll never find me.

Well I spoke to soon, because the doorbell rang. I climbed over the couch to look out the window. It was the fuzz.

Darry got up to answer it and I ran to the kitchen, and then dragged Ciara upstairs to 'my' room.

"Why are you dragging me, and where are we going?" she asked.

"The fuzz is at the door, were locking ourselves in the closet in 'my' room." I explained.

"Why the closet? If they think you're here then they will search the whole house."

I stopped and looked at her, "Your right, let's go."

I dragged her back downstairs, and out the back door. We ran past the front door, past the police car, and I dragged her to the park.

We stayed there for about 15 to 20 minutes before we went back. The police were gone, and the gang were on the porch, probably waiting for us.

"Where have you been?" Darry asked us, once we got up the steps of the porch.

"Park," I said sitting down on the top step next to Dally.

Eventually we went in and piled in the living room.

"You know what?" I ask the gang.

"What?" Steve asks.

"I want to get to know you guys better, cause I have a feeling I'll be here for a while." I said, leaning back on the couch.

"First we'll ask you 2 questions, then you can ask us." Dally said.

"Deal," me and Ciara said in unison.

"What do you want to know?" I ask them.

"Um….." Soda started but I interrupted, "How about we just tell you about ourselves it'll be easier."

"Sure, why not." Two-bit said, shrugging.

"Uh, well you already know I'm Bipolar and I have ADHD. So….I guess I'll tell you what I do for my hobbies. I sing, in choir, draw, in honors' art, like reading, hate reading out loud, and that's pretty much it. You guys now."

"No, how about Ciara?" Steve said.

"I don't know you people good enough to tell you my personal stuff." Ciara said.

"Okay, I'll start-"

"No were going to ask the questions here. Okay, everyone will answer at the same time." I interrupted Dally.

"Fine, first question?" Dally asked.

"Have any of you been to the cooler before?" I asked.

"So many times I lost track at around 10." Two-bit said proudly.

"A few times." Steve said.

"Once," Soda said.

"Don't know how many times, lost track like Two-bit, but I never counted, just went. But I can tell you the first time I went was when I was 10." Dally said.

"Really? That's so cool," I said.

"Nope, never went," Pony said.

"Well, that's surprising," Ciara said.

"Never," Johnny said, quietly.

"Are you really asking me this?" Darry asked, sounding annoyed.

"Okay, next question. How did you meet?" Ciara asked.

"Um…the Curtis' always been friends with Two-bit, Soda met Steve at school, and after my mom dropped me off at my step dad's I ran away to the lot, and met the gang, that's also how we met Johnny here." Dally answered.

"Have you ever seen the movie Stand by Me," I asked curiously.

"What does this have to do with getting to know us better?" Soda asked.

"Whether or not you've seen the movie depends on how I look at you for the rest of my, knowing me, short life." Ciara said.

"Okay….most of us haven't." Soda said.

"Don't worry we can fix that." Ciara said with a devilish grin.

"Where do y'all live?" I ask.

"Where ever I can get a room, or couch." Dally said.

"My dad's down the street." Steve said.

"I live down the street but most of the time I bum around here," Two-bit said.

"You already know where I live," Soda said.

"I live a few streets down but I most of the time stay here or the lot." Johnny said, nervously.

"This is for the scary one," Ciara glanced at Dally, "Are you an only child?"

Dally glared evilly for a moment then answered, "No, I had a sister once, I don't know what happened to her. Next question."

"How about the rest of you, do you have siblings?" I ask.

"A kid sister, that's it," Two-bit said.

"Nope none," Steve said.

"None," Johnny said.

"You guys don't have to answer this, I know you are brothers." I said referring to Soda, Pony, and Darry.

All of a sudden the phone started to ring. I jumped up, ran to the kitchen, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a voice which I could tell was Brandon on the other line said.

"Hey Brandon." I said, happily.

"Were coming to get you." He said.

"WHAT?" I yell in the phone. The gang were crowding around me, trying to figure out what's happening.

"Whoa don't yell, are you trying to blow my ear drum?"

"Maybe," I shrug, "You can't come you don't know where I am."

"You're in Tulsa, I'm at this gas station called the DX in Tulsa right now so tell me where you are?"

"I can't tell you," I said.

"If you come back, I'll figure out something to get you, Keith, and Alex away from dad. You know what if I have to I'll adopt you guys."

I smiled and asked, "Really? You would really do that?"

"It's already done," he said.

"Okay I'll meet you in town," I said, getting excited.

"Oh, and tell Ciara, yeah I know she's there, to come with you. Her brothers are here too."

"Okay, bye love you," I said hanging up the phone, but before I did I heard the cut off, "I love y-."

I told Ciara, and we nearly ran the whole way, with the gang trying to catch up with us.

We saw the car a little down the road coming our way, we stopped so it could come to us. We were practically in the middle of the street, and could get killed like that, if a car decided to come along.

Well a car did decide to come along, but it wasn't towards us it was towards my brother's car.

It happened to fast, my brother's car smashed into the back of the BLUE MUSTANG!

The same blue mustang we saw on our way to the park, with the same guys I mouthed off.

I started to run towards the wreck, not caring whether I die or not. The car, my brother's car flipped over the back of the mustang, smashing upside down.

I saw some figures climb out of my brother's car, but I couldn't tell who they were.

Author's note: Hope you like, R&R. Sorry for any mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4 Sick of all this change

Chapter 4 "Sick of all this change"

I prayed it was my brothers. Not that I didn't care about Ciara's, I just couldn't stand to lose anyone else.

As I got closer I could see who it was, it wasn't my brothers though. It was Ciara's, I saw all three of her brothers.

Then I saw my dog. He's a collie/German shepherd mix, he was medium sized. He ran straight to me, while Ciara ran to her brothers collapsing in Tyler's arms.

I collapsed on the ground hugging him around the neck.

I saw the fuzz pulling more figures out of the car. I got up and ran towards the car with Phoenix (dog) behind me. The fuzz were right there but I didn't care.

I dropped down by the figure that was supposed to be my brother. My happy breathing brother, that was supposed to adopt me and my other brothers.

And right now they were lying down on their backs, in the middle of the street. I crawled over and leaned my head on my big brother, Brandon's chest.

I listened, I didn't hear anything. Not one thing, not even a heartbeat.

I crawled over to my other two brothers and did the same as I did to Brandon, but I heard the same thing, no heartbeat.

Phoenix was licking each of their cheeks. I saw a crowd of people on the side of the streets watching us. I didn't care, I didn't care about anything anymore.

I wanted to be dead too. Someone was pulling me away from them, I squirmed, and screamed. Making Phoenix bark his head off.

I heard the person say stuff like, "Its okay," and "calm down". But I can't just calm down. I can't just be okay, my brothers just died in front of me, how could I be okay?

Then I realized who it was that was telling me this. It was my dad. I turned around and shoved him, he only cares now because people are watching, and he's sober. He never really cared.

"You did this," I screamed, "You made them leave," I was hitting him now, "How could you. I hate you."

"No I didn't" I yelled.

"Yes you did. Liar, liar." I screamed, running past the fuzz, the crowd, and kept running. I was leaving again. No one could stop me, not even Ciara.

I heard footsteps behind me, Phoenix was running aside of me. I ran, and ran, it felt like I was running for hours.

Before I knew it I collapsed on a car seat, in an abandoned lot. I hugged Phoenix, and cried into his chest fur. If I held a cry in, it would come out bigger, and it hurt.

I tried to think of happy things, but there wasn't any happy things to think of. My life was now a bottomless pit that I would never get out of. No one can help me, I'm just a goner.

Someone sat down by me, I looked over and saw Ciara.

She looked at me and said, "You know if you run away, I'm gonna have to go with you, I have no life besides you. And don't even think about ditching me, I'll just keep on running. You're my best friend Rayna, I would be dead without you. Please don't run away."

"You have your brothers, you'll be fine," I said, looking down.

"Rayna, no I wouldn't. Who was there for me when I broke my arm in third grade? You. Who helped me get over my fear of heights? You. Who made me stick up for myself? You. Who has always been there for me? You, and only you. Rayna you are the one thing in my life that is constantly there, the one person I know I'll always have no matter how stupid I get. I can't live without you, I won't be fine! You have to stay." She paused, "Please?"

"You just don't understand," I stated, starting to get up.

"Rayna," she grabbed my arm "I'm not letting go of your damn arm until you agree to go back and stay with me. I don't want to hear any damn excuses either. You will stay here." She held onto my arm her face full of fear.

"I don't have any excuses, and I'm not going back. I'm never going back home. I'm just going to hitch hike or maybe just walk from state to state until I get 18. Then when I'm 18 I'll come back, now let go," I said, yanking my arm away.

I turned around and saw the gang.

"Rayna look at these people, the ones who care about you. If you leave that must mean you don't give a damn about all the stuff they've done for you. And that means I'm going to have to rip off your head and shit down your neck!" Ciara yelled, "It means you don't care about me…" Her eyes filled with sadness.

I turned around, glaring at her I said, "Sometimes I really hate you, but….I can't leave the only family I have left. I can't, and I won't lose another family, I just don't know yet," I said.

"So are you staying?" she asked.

"On one condition," I said, half smiling.

"And what's that?" she asks.

"I'll stay if Phoenix can stay….in the house with me," I said, looking at Phoenix sitting there looking up at me, panting.

"DUH!" Soda announced.

I looked at Darry, "Okay, I guess. But I have to tell you something Rayna."

"What?" I asked Dar.

"I was thinking and what if you stayed with us permanently?"

"I don't know…" I said, looking at the grass blowing in the wind. It almost looked like they were dancing.

"Awe come on, it'll be fine," Soda said.

"Okay, I guess," I said, not lifting my head. I was afraid my eyes were puffy and red, I hate people seeing me cry.

"Come on," Soda said, slinging an arm around me guiding me.

So we went back home, Ciara's brothers showing up a little later, and Dally, Two-bit, Steve, and Johnny leaving to go back to their homes, well Dally going to Buck's.

I fell asleep on the couch. I no longer felt that happy, free feeling. No I now felt trapped, with no escape.

I woke up in the morning feeling miserable, weak, and…..not hungry. I didn't get up, I pulled the blanket my head and closed my eyes.

I couldn't stay asleep because I kept hearing talking in the kitchen. I rolled off the couch hitting the floor, almost forgetting that yesterday my only family that cared about me died.

I lied there on my stomach until I felt something that wet, slimly, and warm touch my cheek. I opened my eyes and found Phoenix lying there looking at me.

Once he saw I was awake he licked me across the face.

"Stop, I'm up," I said, pushing his head away.

It didn't work he just licked my hand instead. I sighed, "I give up."

"Look who's up," Dally said from the chair in the living room.

"Oh, hey sleeping beauty," Two-bit said.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"1:00."

"Really? Forget it, I'm going to take a shower," I said.

I walked up to my room first to get clothes, then got into the shower. After I got out I put my hair up in a French braid, and put on a blue flannel, boots, jean shorts, and my jeans jacket.

Then I went for a walk.

I walked and ended up at the abandoned lot, only to find it wasn't abandoned. Johnny was there.

"Hey, Johnny," I said, sitting down next to him.

He nodded at me, and I sat down. Playing in the dirt with a stick, we stayed quiet. I didn't have anything to say, there was nothing to say anyways.

"You're really strong," Johnny said, suddenly.

I looked at him with a confused look, "What do you mean," I asked.

"To go through all you did and still act like you're fine."

"I am fine," I said.

"No you're not," he said, still not looking at me.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"Just because you smile and laugh, doesn't mean your fine. You can look happy on the outside but on the inside-"

"On the inside it's killing me," I finished for him, "You're right it is killing me, I just-it doesn't make sense. It can't be real, I'll wake up and they'll be alive. They have to be. They can't be dead."

"I'm sorry," he said, sadly.

"Don't be you weren't the one driving that mustang, you weren't the one that caused all of this," I started to cry, "Brandon was going to adopt me, and Alex, and Keith. He was so close to graduating, and getting a girlfriend, starting a family. Alex, and Keith might have been close to getting out of school, but they still had a lot to live for. They all do. It's not far that the socs lived and they didn't." I finished, sobbing.

Johnny still didn't look at me but did say, "Things will get better. The good die young."

I hated crying in front of people, especially Johnny. I don't know why, it just seemed bad to cry in front of him.

There had to be a reason why the gang never fight, or argue around Johnny. He was always so quiet, jumping at the little things like doors slamming, and touching him.

I looked at him, calming down a little. My face felt all wet, and sticky from crying. He had his head turned, I climbed over on the other side of him, and made him look at me.

He didn't make eye contact. I looked at the small red welts on his face, and bruises on his neck. For some reason I knew where they came from.

So to make him feel better I said, "My dad hit me too."

He then made I contact, but looked down quickly.

I turned my head upside down to look in his eyes, "Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Then why won't you talk?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Come on let's go back to the Curtis'," I told him, getting up. He didn't move.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. We walked silently to the Curtis'. When we got there a very familiar car was in the drive way.

We walked over, opening the gate, and walking in we could hear yelling inside. I went in and Darry was yelling at…my dad.

"Get out of my house," Darry yelled.

"No, where's my daughter?" my dad yelled back.

"Look behind you stupid," I said, crossing my arms.

He turned around quickly, and glared down at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked calmly, I wasn't afraid of him, not anymore.

"WHY AM I HERE? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" He asked, grabbing my wrists.

I pull away backing up, "None of your business," I sneered.

"I am your father, it is too my business," he said.

I laughed, "You wish. THIS, IS NONE OF YOUR BUINESS. It never was," I said, going from talking to screaming to back to talking.

"Don't EVER talk to me like that again," he said, making a move to grab my wrists again.

I moved away quickly, "Oh really, cause I just did," I spat back.

"You're coming with me."

I moved back some more and said, "No I live here now. I like it here, I'm not leaving."

"You want to bet on that missy," he sneered.

"Actually yes I would how much, 10, 20, or how about 30. I bet I'll win," I said, sternly.

He sneered at me, looking like he was just about pick me up and drag me out, but that's when Darry innerved, so did Dally.

He looked at them realizing he can't fight the two biggest guys in Tulsa. He then looked back down at me and said, "I'll be back. With social workers. I'm getting you back, don't you worry."

"I never was worrying, I don't see why I would be now either. You can't get me back, I'm going to press charges," I said, smoothly.

He stopped walking and looked back at me shocked, but that changed and he now had a smirk across his face, "How are you going to do that. There's nothing to press against me. I didn't do nothin'."

"Oh really, I guess were just going to wait to find out," I said, crossing my arms, trying to hold my straight face. I felt like I was going to cry but I held it back.

My dad still with that smirk on his face, turned around and walked out the door. I turned back to the gang.

"What? I handled it," I started to make it to the door but turned back and added, "Would one of you clean Johnny up here."

"Where are you going?" Dally asked.

"I told 'him' that I was going to press charges, so I am," I said.

"Wait you were serious?" Soda asked me shocked.

"Yeah, 100 percent," I said, walking out the door.

Author's Note: Sorry, for it being so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. R&R, please!


	5. Chapter 5 Days suffering

Chapter 5 "Days suffering"

I walked down the street, heading to the court house. It would be hard to confirm charges against him since I don't have any proof….anymore.

But I didn't care I was going to get revenge one way or another, I just wanted him to pay, pay for what he did.

"Are you crazy," Dally said, running after me.

"Yeah I am, you just noticed," I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"They'll never believe a greaser," Soda said, running out also.

"Well there going to have to, they can't tell me to go away when it's their job to help," I said, and kept walking, not daring to look back at them.

"At least let us drive you."

I turned around to find everyone on the porch, the gang looked at Johnny shocked. I couldn't believe he wanted to help me.

"Alright get in the truck I'll get the keys," Darry gave in and went back inside.

I smiled at Johnny and jumped up in back. Darry drove us all to the court house. I convinced them to stay in the truck, I wanted to do it alone anyways.

I pressed charges, they kept asking me questions, but ignored most of them. They eventually gave up and let me press charges against my father.

Now they said I had to get a lawyer so here I am at another big building walking up the big steps into the building.

There was a lady at a desk in front. I walked up to her, "How do you get a lawyer?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked, she looked shocked that I just came out and said that. I wasn't surprised, I liked to get to the point.

"How do you get a lawyer?" I asked again.

"It depends, why do you need a lawyer?" she asked, flipping her long blond hair back.

"Oh, just because I'm pressing charges against my father," I said, calmly.

"How old are you?"

"None of your concern lady," I sneered.

She looked a little taken back but she recovered quickly and asked, "Why do you want to press charges?"

"Because he is a sorry excuse of a father, and he's trying to take me home."

"That is not my problem."

"So…you want me dead?" I asked.

"No but-"

"But what, do you want me dead, cause if I go back with him, you can sure count on me being on the news for being killed by my own father; and whose fault is it, yours because you decided to ignore me and not help me. You could get in serious trouble for this, you might even lose your job. You don't want that do you?"

She looked at me wide eyed then sighed and said, "Fine, down the hall on your left you can talk to a lawyer."

I gave her a nod and walked down the hallway, using the direction the lady at the desk gave me, I found my destination in a big room with red curtains, 2 black fancy chairs, and a big desk with a chair behind it turned towards the wall.

Slowly the chair turned to show a woman with a fancy dress on. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yep, you sure can. I want to press charges against my father, and don't even think about asking why. If you need to know why then ask the lady at the desk in front, cause I for one am not talking anymore," I answered, sitting down in one of the black chairs in front of her desk.

"Okay um, how old are you?"

I sighed, "13, does age really matter?"

"Yes, sorry but your too young come back when your 18."

"Okay then I guess you will never see me again," I said getting up.

"But I said you can come back when your 18," she said.

I slammed my hands on the table, looking her straight in the eyes I said, "Ma'am I'm 13 turning 14 next week, I cannot wait 4 years. I'll be dead by then, do you want me dead. I don't think it should matter how old I am, we are talking about my life here. This is a big case, and you're losing it. If you don't want to help me then fine I'll go to another court house and get that lawyer to help me. Then they will be known as the one that helped a helpless 13 year old girl from going home where her dad was going to kill her."

I stared at me, shock spread across her face from my speech, she cleared her throat and said, "Is there any other reason why you want to press charges against him?"

"He was the reason why I ran away, now is that good enough, are you going to help me or not?"

She stood up, stretched her hand out towards me and said, "It's a pleasure to be at your service, I will set the trial in a week."

I looked at her hand, "I don't shake hands."

She brought her hand down awkwardly and I told her thanks and walked out to the truck. The gang waited for me to say something but I didn't and they ended up asking me.

"The trial is next week, I got myself a lawyer," I said happily.

"Good for you kid," Steve said messing up my hair.

"So what do we do now?" Pony asked.

"I don't know, celebrate I am hungry," I said.

"Okay how about the Nightly Double?" Dally asked me.

"Um….how about the drive in, there's food and free TV," I said, laughing.

"Free? So you're planning on sneaking in?" Darry asked.

"DUH!" I said, like it was obvious.

"Now were talking, we will drop the truck off and walk there," Dally said, satisfied with my answer.

"Can we stop at a store first I have to get food for Phoenix?" I asked.

"Your dog, right?" Darry asked.

"Yep."

So we did, Darry drove us back to the house and we all walked. But before we left I fed Phoenix, and gave him water. I knew he would eat then find a place to sleep, like he did back home.

When we were walking something just popped in my mind, "Has anyone seen Ciara around, or her brothers?"

The gang looked at me, "She said her and her brothers had something important to do, and to not worry they're fine," Soda informed me.

I didn't know why they are just now telling me this but, I shrug letting it go. We get to the fence.

Dally, Steve, Soda, Two-bit, and Darry climbed over, while me, Johnny, and Pony climbed under.

There was a row of seats behind all of the cars in front of all the stands with food and drinks. We took our seats in the front row.

There was some beach movie playing, we were half way through the movie when 5 girls with short shorts, leather jackets, high heels, and tons of make-up, well except for the smallest girl, came walking up.

What they were wearing completely different to what I was wearing, my skinny jeans, my gray basketball shirt with the sleeves cut off, my jeans jacket, and dirty tennis shoes.

"Hey Steve," one of the girls with brown hair pulled up in one of those bee hive hair styles.

"Hey Evie," Steve replied, having her sit on his lap.

"Two-bit," another girl with blond hair pulled up in a side pony tail said.

"Hey Kathy, baby, come sit by me," Two-bit told her. So she took a seat right next to Two-bit.

Another girl came and sat on Two-bit's lap, "Katie why are you here?"

The girl with rusty long wavy hair turned her head towards Two-bit, rolling her eyes she said, "I have friends too you know."

"Yeah, I know but why are you here?"

"Oh my god Two-bit how can I make it any simpler, I am hanging out with my friends," she said the last part slowly.

"This broad is your friend," Dally said pointing at another girl still standing with blond hair in a bee hive, smacking her gum, "Since when?"

"Sylvia has always been my friend," Katie said referring to the blond chick still standing.

"Hey, Dallas seen Tim or Curly around?" the last girl with dirty blond straight hair asked.

"Nope not today Angela," Dally informed her.

Sylvia and Angela sat down in the remaining seats, and the gang got a talking to them.

"Angela, hasn't Curly been hauled in the cooler?" Soda asked.

"Yep, sure has," Angela replied.

"How come?" Pony asked.

"Been caught shopliftin' a switch blade at the gas station in town, a mighty fine one too," she said, proudly.

I was so confused now I just couldn't take it any longer I just blurted out, "Who are you people?"

The gang started laughing but the girls all turned their attention to me, they looked shocked to find me there, acted like they just noticed me.

Katie was the first to speak, "Oh, I know you! Aren't you the runaway the Curtis brothers picked up?"

I looked at her and asked, "How do you know that?"

"Baby word gets around fast on this side of town, especially if it's news like that." Sylvia said.

"So does that mean you know everything about me?" I asked.

"No just some, like you're here because of your dad," Angela said.

"Jesus, this town is full of nosey people, and spies, is that all you do all day spy on people, and listen to their conversations?"

This time everyone laughed, I looked around at them all, "What? It's true."

"You can say that again." Evie said, giggling.

"Yeah you can, hey Two-bit do you have your car with you?" Katie asked.

"No, I sneaked in. Do you actually think I payed, stupid," Two-bit joked.

Katie rolled her eyes, "For someone who sneaked in you sure do say it loud, it's like you want the fuzz to hear you," she shot back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on," Two-bit said, getting up, picking Katie up on the way up since she was still on his lap.

"We are not going home Two-bit, let me down," she demanded.

"No can do, see you guys later," Two-bit told me and the gang.

We watched as Two-bit walked out of the drive-in with Katie still in his arms.

"Come on Dallas, let's go back to your room at Buck's, just the 2 of us," Sylvia said, stoking her hand across Dally's face.

Dally told her he didn't want to go, but she ended up convincing him somehow, and they left too. Steve ended up leaving with Evie too. So now it was only me, the gang minus Dally, Steve, and Two-bit.

Angela moved next to me and we started talking.

"How do you like Tulsa so far?" she asked me.

"It's alright, think I might stick around," I said, glancing at all the soc cars parked in front of us, watching the movie.

"Good, maybe I'll see you around, have to get back to my place, bye," Angela said, getting up and leaving too.

So the movie ended and me, the Curtis brothers, and Johnny headed back home. Johnny went back to his place, said he had to change clothes, and he might sleep there if it's quiet.

I went straight to bed, but took my jeans off first and put on comfortable shorts, then I went to bed. I feel asleep listening to yelling down the street.

I woke up to the smell of bacon, which is the best smell to wake up to, I think. I took a shower changing into a white shirt tied at the bottom where it shows part of my stomach, cut up jean shorts, and jean vest (kind of like Steve's but has stars on the shoulders).

I went down stairs and Johnny was asleep on the couch, Darry was making breakfast, Pony watching TV, Soda and Steve playing some type of game of poker, and Phoenix was under the table where Steve and Soda were playing.

I sat down at the table too watching them play the game. I saw under the table, Soda had cards under his leg, so did Steve.

I found an abandoned notebook on the table with a pencil, so I decided to draw. I drew a horse with spots, with long hair, it was a wild mustang. That was my favorite kind of horse.

They were wild, didn't care what people thought of them, and did what they wanted. They reminded me of some people I know.

I finished, and started on the background, some mountains, and pine trees. When I finished completely I looked at the cards under their legs again.

And then I got an idea. First I grabbed Steve's stack, and then Soda's.

"You were cheating," Soda had said before I pulled out his.

"You were cheating first," Steve said, looking at Soda's stack in my hand.

"No you were," Soda said.

"No, both of you started at the same time, now shut up," I said, throwing the cards in the air.

I looked over at the couch surprised Johnny didn't wake up from all the yelling. Then I went to the kitchen, and plopped myself in a chair, watching Darry while he set out plates.

He looked at me and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Nope, it's just your brother is so immature."

He chuckled, "Both of them are. Its normal don't worry."

"Breakfast is ready," Darry called in the living room.

Pony, Soda, and Steve sat down in the chairs.

"Should I wake Johnny up?" Pony asked.

"No let him sleep, I'll save him a plate," Darry said, setting the eggs, bacon, and toast on the table.

He then looked at me, "Are you in the mood to eat this morning?"

"I guess I'll have some bacon," I said, grabbing 3 pieces off the plate.

"What's that on your wrists?" Soda asked.

I looked at my wrists then said, "My tattoo," I put my wrists together, "Stay Strong."

"Cool, looks really neat," Steve said.

"Thanks, got it when I was 10," I said.

"That young?" Pony asked me shocked.

"Yep," I said, stealing a sip of milk from Soda's cup.

I ate my bacon then went to the living room. Watching Johnny sleep I asked, "How did Johnny get here?"

"I brought him by last night, he was thinking about sleeping in the lot," Dally said, leaning against the wall.

Then all of a sudden the front door flung open hitting the wall, and then slammed shut. It was Two-bit.

"Hey guys," Two-bit said, going in the kitchen looking for left overs of breakfast.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Dally asked annoyed.

"Yep, sure do. It's my duty," he said sitting in front of the TV with a beer in his left hand and cake in the other.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Johnny as he fluttered his eyes open.

"Hello Johnnycake, nice seeing you this fine morning," Two-bit said.

Johnny moaned, and closed his eyes. I leaned my head on the couch next to Johnny's, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, Phoenix walked over sticking his head under my arm and licking Johnny's face, making him smile.

"Want something to eat, Johnny kid?" Dally asked him.

Johnny shook his head pulling himself up off the couch, I plopped down next to him and tried to fix his messed up hair.

All of a sudden Ciara walked in, "Hey Ciara where have you been?" I asked.

"Um…nowhere," she said.

"Where are Jon, Emmanuel, and Tyler?"

"Out in the car."

"Why?" I asked.

"Um…well…we kind of need your help with…"she trailed off.

"With what?" I asked getting frustrated.

"We kind of need help with…."

"Just spit it out already," Dally yelled.

Ciara shot him an annoyed look at him then turned back to me and said quietly, "To identify your brothers bodies."


	6. Chapter 6 its dark inside

Chapter 6 "It's dark inside"

I started to get that hollow, sick feeling in my chest and stomach. It was like I stopped breathing, but I'm still alive. I wish I wasn't.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't, my body wouldn't let me like it was holding me back. Instead of crying, or panicking, or shaking my head and rock back and forth (like I normally do), I say, "Okay, let's get it over with."

I couldn't believe I said that it just came out I didn't even feel like I said it. No, someone else has said that, not me, someone else.

But it was me, and I did say that. The gang looked shocked. I'll admit I was in shock to, I didn't know what I said, I don't know what was going on.

I was just dreaming, I had to be dreaming. This couldn't be real, none of it could; it's just a horrible nightmare, it's not true.

But it is, I told myself, it is true, this is my life now I had to get used to it.

After a while of silence Ciara said, "Well, we kind of have to go...now."

"Okay, let's go," I said, calmly walking out the door.

Ciara followed, it was just me, her, and her brothers. Her brothers, not mine. We were seeing my brothers' bodies, not hers. I just couldn't get that through my head.

I went in alone, Ciara volunteered to go with me, but I wouldn't let her. This was my goodbye, my last farewell.

The room I went into was called a morgue, I would have called it 'the death room' or 'the body room', lame names but it made sense.

They didn't have the bodies zipped up in baggies like I saw in movies, no they were just sitting out on silver plat forms on wheels.

They weren't my brothers, they were but not my real brothers. My real brothers are happy and alive, breathing….and they aren't.

Their pale, lifeless, cold as ice, non-alive, they aren't my brothers. All of a sudden I felt sick like I was going to throw up. Not from the bodies or the smell, from my brothers…..dead.

I then sat down in a chair next to them, trying to ignore that sick feeling. I touched Brandon's forehead with my hand, it was so cold, so very cold.

I kissed him on the cheek, then did the same to Alex and Keith. I stood up, after and told them, "I love you guys, I hope you know that. I will always love you guys. Don't worry about dad, I'm going to get revenge for us, for you. Everything I'm doing is for you, I love you."

I walked out of the room, telling the nurses they were my brothers. And we went home. The ride home was miserable.

I still had that sick feeling, I took deep breaths, trying not to throw up, I studied the trees passing by trying to focus on that instead of being sick of seeing your own brothers' bodies.

We got back I sat on the couch not daring to move a muscle thinking if I did I would be sick. When I finally had to get up to eat, I did and I was fine.

I ate very little, but drank lots of water, then I went straight to bed, even though it was only 9. The gang didn't ask why, cause they knew.

I woke up the next morning feeling drunk, I never been drunk before it just felt like that was what it was supposed to feel like. I got out of bed slowly, and made it to the bathroom.

There was markings on my arms from sleeping on them. I brushed through my hair and then went down stairs.

I found the lawyer at the table in the kitchen with Two-bit and Soda. I sat down next to them, "Mornin'."

"Morning Ray, look at this fine lady that's here to see you," Two-bit said.

"Yeah, I know she's my lawyer," I said.

"Really? She doesn't look like one," Soda said.

"Yeah I know I don't," the lawyer said.

I rolled my eyes, I really didn't like lawyers, "I think you look exactly like one," I sneered.

I glared at me, "You know I don't have to help you," she snapped.

I smirked, knowing she would say that, "Remember what I said back in your office, this is a big case don't lose it."

She stood up and said, "Yeah I remember, but if you aren't going to cooperate this case ain't worth it."

I shrug, "I am cooperating, and for someone that's 'professional' ain't you supposed to not say ain't." I was trying to get under her skin, and I succeeding.

"You sure don't seem to have a problem with it," she snapped.

"Yeah, because I ain't proper, you on the other hand are supposed to be."

"You know what, I am not going to work under these conditions," she yelled.

"Awe I feel so bad for you, why don't you go home then," I yelled back sarcastically, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Fine, I will," she yelled walking to the door.

"Wait," I heard Ciara say quietly like she didn't want me to hear, even though I did.

"What? I am not working with her," the lawyer said.

"Just give her a chance, please you're her only hope," Ciara pleaded.

"Fine, one chance, that's it. She better not mess it up."

They came back in the room. The lawyer straightened her sweater and said, "I'm sorry for acting the way I acted."

"I don't accept apologies," I said plainly, she glared at me. I know she wanted to leave, I wanted her to leave too.

I always accepted apologies, but I accepted too many. I learned at a young age, just because someone says their sorry doesn't mean they are.

She sat down still glaring at me like I didn't belong here. Soda and Two-bit left, because Ciara dragged them to the living room.

"Look if you don't want to help me or even be here leave, go ahead, leave I don't care," I said.

"I'm not leaving, I'm trying to help you, I'm giving you-"

"Trying, yeah right. You're not trying," I cut her off.

"I need to know why exactly you want to press charges against you're father," she ignored my comment, "You need to tell me, it's the only way I can help you."

"Look my brothers were coming to get me, so he must have followed them. He had to have something to do with this. My father might be a drunk bum, but he is very smart, he knows what he's doing."

"Then what is he doing?" she asked me.

"He's trying to get me, take me home, and I won't let him," I explained.

"Why do you think your dad has something to do with your brothers' accident?"

"Because there was a stop sign where the blue mustang should have stopped, and they didn't. It's like they knew the speed they were supposed to go at, and what time they would have to be in front of my brothers' car, and what part of the car…..had to be crushed."

She wrote something down on yellow notebook paper and then looked up at me and asked, "But how would they know all of this?"

"My dad's smart remember, really smart."

"Well I need proof that all of this is true or I-"

"I know, I know, you can't help me. I got it, I will get proof."

She nodded at me then headed for the door, but before she went out, she turned around and asked, "What is your name anyways, I have to know my client's name?"

"Rayna Raven Hunter, but you can call me Rayna, or Ray. How about you, what's your name?"

"Ms. Sweet," she said turning around.

"But what about your first name?" I asked.

She didn't answer as she went out the door.

Later during the day I went for a walk, by myself. I just wanted to get fresh air, but I reconsidered that as I saw the blue mustang pull up.

"Hey look guys it's the greaser girl that talked back to us," the leader said.

"Great I'm glad you remember me," I said sarcastically.

"And were glad you remember us. We had the privilege to talk to your dad," the soc said.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"You heard us, we talked to your dad, and your brothers."

"No you didn't, lair."

"Whatever but we did, before you know they died."

"What did you forget? You should remember you were in the vehicle," I sneered at them.

"Yeah and the ones that caused it," a soc mumbled.

"What did you say?" I demanded.

"I said we were the ones that caused it, your brothers are dead because of us, we killed them."


	7. Chapter 7 No matter what it takes

Chapter 7 "No matter what it takes"

I stared at them in complete shock not knowing what to say. "What are you surprised?"

"No," I said flatly, "Not at all."

"Then why do you look so surprised?"

I gulped, then gained enough courage to say, "Because I'm surprised you have enough courage to say that to my face, you should feel lucky to even be alive right now."

"Why I should just kill you no-"

"It also doesn't surprise me because it fits your reputation," I cut him off, "snobby, immature, son of a bitches, yep you guys fit it perfectly."

"If we didn't need you then you would be dead right now," they said before they sped off.

Why would they need me, I questioned myself.

Well at least I have proof, I thought. I ran back to the Curtis', I was scared excited, and angry at the same time.

I didn't know what to think or feel right now. This would have never happened if my brothers were alive, I would be living with them.

Yeah I would be the only girl but if thats what it takes for them to be alive then I'll risk catching their annoyingness, or stupidly.

I got to the door and collapsed on the rug in the living room. The gang looked down at me, but said nothing.

I got up and went to the kitchen, picking up the phone I dialed the court house number, and the lady at the desk answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, can I talk to Ms. Sweet?" I asked.

"Hold on a minute please."

"Hello?" Ms. Sweet answered.

"Yeah hey Sweet I got proof," I said.

"Really? What is it?" she asked me.

"The socs they pretty much told me."

"Well, I kind of need proof that they said it, I can't just say they said it, but I guess I could use it."

"Wait, you know what socs are, I thought old people didn't know."

"I'm not that old, I'm only 18."

"Still, that's an adult."

"So is that it?" she asked.

"No one more thing," I said.

"What?" she asked getting frustrated.

"What's your first name?"

"Scarlett," she said flatly.

"Wanna come over for dinner?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Um….sure," she said kind of uneasy.

"Great see you in 10 minutes," I said, and hanged up.

She showed up, surprisingly. We all ate in the living room, it was really crowded.

"So, what are your guys' names, and how old are you all?" Ms. Sweet asked.

"That's Ciara, Tyler, Jon, Emmanuel, Johnny, Dally, Two-bit, Darry, Steve, Soda, Pony, and that's Phoenix," I explained, not waiting for anyone to answer.

Phoenix's head popped up at the sound of his name, but directed his attention back to the bowl of food when he realized I didn't need him.

"And I'm 16, Tyler is 17, Jon's 17 as well, Emmanuel is 15, Johnny's 16, Dally's 18, Two-bit's 19, Darry is 20, Soda is 16 ½, Steve is 17, and Pony is 14," Ciara explained.

"Well, I'm 18, and my first name is Scarlett," Ms. Sweet said.

"Wow, you sure don't look 18, more like 20," Two-bit said matter of factly.

"Yeah, I know, I have to look older than my age because of my job," she said.

They continued their conversation while I listened and thought about my life so far. It's amazing how far I got, I never thought I would make it this far, but I did and I'm proud of myself for that.

But I still have those racing thoughts about losing my brothers, my mother, my father, my whole family, and sometimes I just breakdown when no one's looking.

Things are changing and they are changing fast, but that doesn't mean it will get better it's getting worse, I mean I'm suing my own father for Christ's sake.

I wish I could stop feeling this way, like there's nothing to live for anymore even through there is I have the gang, Ciara her brothers, and Ms. Sweet.

Here I am. Feeling like I'm not wanted, again. Feeling like I'm worthless, again. And even though I'm alive, feeling dead.

I know I'm not dead, no the ones that are dead are my brothers, and my mother. But I feel like I bother people, by just being alive.

It's really sad how one day I'll seem to have everything going right then the next day I'll lose everything.

All of these thoughts in my head some bad, some good, but mostly bad. My mind is like a novel that's overflowing with words I wanted to say but never did and probably never will.

I think too much, for example one day in school in my 7th hour, English class, in the middle of class when we were reading a book my eyes filled up with tears. Because I knew they were thinking about their work or friends or what's happening after school, but all I could think of was how much I would rather be at the top of the building about to jump.

Society, I hate it. It's slowly killing you, slowly killing me. I could just picture it….

SOCIETY: are you under 100 lbs?

GIRL: no, but I'm happy.

SOCIETY: is your hair down to your butt?

GIRL: no, but I'm happy.

SOCIETY: do you have a perfect smile?

GIRL: no, but….

SOCIETY: do you have a flawless face?

GIRL: no.

SOCIETY: do you realize how ugly you are?

SOCIETY: do you realize that no one wants you?

SOCIETY: do you realize you're stupid?

SOCIETY: where did you go?

SOCIETY: have you committed suicide?

SOCIETY: Omg no, she was so beautiful, and special and loved, she will be missed so much, society is so ugly, why did you have to go?

It makes me so sick, people don't realize that they are hurting someone until they commit suicide, if you can really call it that.

I think it's just called suicide so the people that hurt them don't feel guilty. But they should feel guilty, cause they are the reason they are dead. It's pretty much murder, simple as that.

This really isn't life because, the second you are born we start dying, so this isn't life, its death. But in this world looks are everything, and people actually compete for them, which is really stupid.

I ran away, but I didn't at the same time, because how can you run away from yourself?

"What huh?" I asked hearing someone's voice.

"I said, are you going to finish your food?" Ms. Sweet asked.

"Oh uh, no I'm full," I answered getting up and putting my plate in the kitchen.

After a while everyone left. Days passed, and Ms. Sweet came over almost everyday getting me prepared for the trial.

It was a normal day, me and the gang and Ciara hanged out all day in the Curtis' house playing games, watching marathons and mickey mouse. That's when I got the fateful call.

The phone started ringing so I got up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Rayna?" I could tell it was Ms. Sweet.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well I didn't know if you knew…"

"Knew what?"

"About the trial..."

"Yeah what about it," I asked getting even more confused by the minute.

"It's tomorrow."

"Wait, what? What do you mean it's tomorrow, it couldn't been a week already."

"Well, it has, and your dad wants to talk to you before the trial tomorrow. I was supposed to tell you, and get you to talk to him," Ms. Sweet said nervously.


	8. Chapter 8 because of you

Chapter 8 "Because of you"

"I'm not talking to him, unless it's to say goodbye, then I'm not talking to him," I argued.

"But he's your father, and he really wants to talk to you. He told me to tell you to give him a second chance," Ms. Sweet said.

"Wait, did you talk to him?"

"Yeah but-"

"But what? You shouldn't have talked to him. He's just trying to get you not to help me. How could you, how could you talk to him nevertheless listen to him," I nearly screamed.

"It's my job, I'm supposed to talk to him, don't try to make this my fault," Ms. Sweet's voice filled up with anger.

"But it is your fault. You can't say it isn't, you're the one that talked and listened to him, it's your fault."

"Just talk to him, please Rayna it might help with the case," Ms. Sweet pleaded.

"I'm not talking to him alone, I hope you know."

"So is that a yes?"

"No, I'm waiting for the trial."

"Fine I'll tell him, I'll see you in a little bit"

"What do you mean in a little bit?"

"The trial is in a few hours. Don't forget to tell the gang. I'll meet you guys at the court house." With that she hanged up.

I went back in the living room and told the gang everything. Then we were rushing around the house getting ready. Me and Ciara were in 'my' room.

"You should wear a dress," Ciara suggested.

"Um…no," I said, digging through my suitcase.

"Come on it will make you look innocent."

"Really, like they are going to buy it," I said while throwing my shirt across the room.

"Hey, you never know they could buy it, it's not like they know you," Ciara said, now going through her suitcase.

"True, they don't know who I am; fine I'll wear a dress, but only if you do too," I said, giving in.

"Alright, I brought 2 dresses. Here you can wear this one," she said, handing me a black sparkly dress.

I put it on with a jean vest, and my pair of blue tennis shoes. Ciara had on a purple dress with sparkles all over it, she also wore a black leather jacket and black flats that had spikes on them.

"Alright I'm ready, how about you?" I asked Ciara.

"Yep, I'm ready, let's go get the boys," Ciara answered.

We went down stairs, and it turned out the gang were already in the truck. So we got in and headed towards the court house, where Ms. Sweet was waiting outside, with my dad waiting patiently beside her.

I got out and the gang were instructed by the fuzz to go in and get seats. I made my way over to Ms. Sweet, my dad, and now my dad's fancy lawyer guy.

"Nice to finally meet you, Ms. Hunter, I'm Mr. Greene," my dad's lawyer introduced himself, and stuck out his hand.

I stared at his hand, like I do to everyone else, and said, "I wish I could say the same."

He brought down his hand and nodded at me, like he was accepting my answer. Ms. Sweet talked next, "Well we better get inside the trial will start soon."

"That's a very good idea let's go," I said, ignoring my dad's eyes on me.

"Come on," Ms. Sweet said walking towards the entrance of the building. I turned around and followed her.

We made it inside, there was a long hallway that leaded towards a pair of big open doors. We went down the hallway and into the court room, and sat down at a table on the opposite side of the room where the other table was.

My dad, and Mr. Greene sat down at their table. Everyone else was already seated and before we all knew it the trial started.

There was a cop saying, "All rise Judge Jamie is now in session…"

We all stood up, I was so nervous. I felt like I was going to throw up, and I was sure that my legs were shaking.

"….and nothing but the truth, you may be seated."

The cop finished and that's when I realized my hand was raised, I brought it down and sat down with everyone else.

"Can the accused and accusers please state their names?" a guy asked.

"Scarlett Sweet; Rayna Hunter's lawyer."

"Henry Greene; Edward Hunter's lawyer."

"Ms. Sweet will you give your opening sentence?" judge Jamie said.

"We are here for various reasons,"

"And what would those various reasons be?" Mr. Greene asked snobby.

"That would be staying here legally forever without her dad, and Rayna has told me that her dad had something to do with her brothers' death. Rayna has every right to not go with her dad, especially if he is hurting her. Rayna has informed me that her father emotionally and sometimes physically abuses her, if she does not want to leave she doesn't have to. No one can force her. Rayna has also informed me that Mr. Hunter is very book smart, especially with mathematics. There for he would know when, where, how the car would be crushed. There for killing her brothers, and thank you Mr. Hunter you just helped with my case," Ms. Sweet grinned over at my father.

"How?" he asked.

"When I said the car would be crushed and I identified it as your sons' car you did not object. So that means you know you did it," Ms. Sweet said.

"No-no I-"

"That's enough Mr. Hunter; Mr. Greene please state your opening sentence," Judge Jamie said.

Mr. Greene cleared his throat and began, "First of all Ms. Sweet, Mr. Hunter couldn't object, because it was your opening sentence were not supposed to object. So Mr. Hunter shouldn't just automatically be accused of killing his sons. Why would he kill his sons in the first place, that's what I would want to know? There has to be a reason why he supposedly killed them. And plus there is no proof that Mr. Hunter emotionally and physically abused Rayna. How do you-how does anyone know that it's true, maybe she's just making this all up, because she simply is growing up to fast and wanting to move out. Come on we all had that thought when we were teenagers."

I stared at Mr. Greene, even though I couldn't blame him because he's right there isn't any proof. It's funny cause the judge told Ms. Sweet and Mr. Greene to tell their opening 'sentence', and it wasn't even a sentence, more like a paragraph.

"Mr. Greene will you call your first witness up to the stand," Judge Jamie informed him.

Mr. Greene nodded and said, "I am calling Bob Sheldon to the stand."

I looked back at the gang, Dally looked like he was going to kill Bob. Bob walked to the stand and sat down calmly.

"Mr. Sheldon did you have anything to do with Rayna's brothers' deaths?"

"No, I have nothing to do with it. Me and my friends were just at the wrong place at the wrong time," Bob remarked.

"Have you ever met Rayna's brothers?"

"No"

Mr. Greene turned to the judge, "No further questions."

"Ms. Sweet, your cross exclamation," Judge Jamie said.

Ms. Sweet stood up and walked in front of the stand, "Mr. Sheldon how do you feel about the deaths?"

"Horrible, it was horrible. I would hate to lose my brother," Bob answered looking over at me, giving me a sympathy look. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms, and leaning back in the chair.

"Who was all in the car with you?"

"Me, Randy Anderson, David Roberts, and Ryan King."

"Are you aware of what you and those boys did?" Ms. Sweet asked all of a sudden.

"Objection," Mr. Greene said.

"Why?" Judge Jamie asked.

"Mr. Sheldon and those boys know exactly what they did. Ms. Sweet is just ganging up on them and making them feel bad, while they did nothing," Mr. Greene explained.

"Accepted," Judge Jamie said.

Ms. Sweet sighed and said, "I call up Rayna Hunter to the stand."

I got up and walked to the stand and sat down.

"Ms. Hunter how are you taking all of this?"

"How do you think? How would you feel if your only brothers, and mother were dead, and your own father hates you?" I stared straight at her.

I was mad at her for asking me that question, but I knew it was for the case so I didn't say anything else.

"Terrible, I would feel terrible. Ms. Hunter you said your dad emotionally and sometimes physically hurts you, tell me what you mean."

"I did not physically hurt you Rayna," my dad protested.

"Yeah you did," I said.

"I didn't abuse you, I disciplined you."

"Choking me doesn't sound like disciplining to me."

"Bull shit," he yelled standing up.

"Bull true," I yelled back also standing up.

"So he choked you, has he done anything else. What would he say to you?" Ms. Sweet asked.

"Yeah he would sometimes take me by the neck and push me against the wall, he would also hit me in the face. He told me things like my mom never wanted to have me, and he was the one that talked her out of abortion. I never met my mother so I believed him. My brothers were my only escape when I was little. He never hurt them, because apparently they are his boys," I finished with tears welling up in my eyes.

"So why do you think he would kill them?"

"Because, he knew."

"Knew what?" Ms. Sweet asked.

"He knew Brandon was going to adopt me, Alex, and Keith."

"No further questions your honor," Ms. Sweet said.

Mr. Greene stood up and walked over to me, while Ms. Sweet sat down.

"Ms. Hunter, did you tell your father that you wanted to stay here?"

"Yes."

"Did he fight back when you said you wanted to stay here?" Mr. Greene asked me.

"Kind of," I said.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, but-"

"Yes or no, Ms. Hunter?" Mr. Greene asked impatiently.

"No," I said flatly.

"How could your father kill your brothers?"

"He's smart," I said.

"But why would he kill his only sons? You said, Ms. Hunter, that they were his boys. Why didn't he kill you instead?" Mr. Greene practically yelled.

"I-I don't know," I stumbled over my words, it hit me like a bullet. I don't know why, it just did.

Everything went blank to me, I couldn't hear anyone talking any more. Well I could, but I couldn't make out the words.

I saw that coming but it still hurt like hell. I stared at him, I couldn't say anything. Someone gripped me by the shoulder from behind and pulled me away from the stand.

"Come on Rayna, the judge called this trial over," it was Dally.

I walked out of the court room but not before hearing the judge ask Ms. Sweet and Mr. Greene, "Who are you calling up tomorrow?"

"Randy Anderson, and Mr. Hunter," Mr. Greene said.

"Ciara Rose, and Johnathon Cade," Ms. Sweet had said.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: All right just for everyone to know, Rayna does have social anxiety, BUT the bipolar and ADHD get in the way of that, so it's like she doesn't even have it at times. I been having comments lately about all of my mistakes and I would like everyone to know, if u don't like my story, don't read it. If you don't like all the mistakes, get over it and find a different story if this bugs you so much. I'm sorry if I seem mean or rude but I sick of agreeing with everyone about how my story is bad. So if you don't like it, don't read it, it's that simple. It's my story, anything can happen if I want it to happen. Writing is supposed to let your imagination and creativity out, and that sir, or ma'am is what I am doing. Thank u, readers that like my story and reviewed, it means a lot. Hope u guys keep reading!


	9. Chapter 9 Here we go again

Chapter 9 "Here we go again"

I was in a deep sleep that night, I didn't wake up until 11 o' clock. Ms. Sweet made me eat breakfast, so I had scrambled eggs and toast. The trial started at 1, so I still had 2 hours to get ready.

Ciara was following Ms. Sweet around the house asking her why she picked her for a witness. Ms. Sweet gave her the same answer every time, "Because you will do anything to keep Rayna away from her father, and that is just the person I need."

Later on, like a half hour before the trial me and Ciara went shopping for something to wear to the trial. We went to a little shop on the corner of the street to get dresses.

I got a sky blue, ruffle at the bottom, and dark blue sparkles on the belt. Ciara got an also sky blue ruffle dress, with a silver belt.

We went home and changed into our dresses, Ciara wore silver flats with her dress, and I wore my blue flats from the day before, and my jeans jacket that's dark blue and fades into white.

Ms. Sweet picked, me, Ciara, and Johnny up so she could talk to us and prepare us for today's trial.

"So the reason I chose you, Johnny was because you seem like you understand Rayna like no one else. You think the same way she thinks, so you know how Rayna feels. That's why I think you're the perfect witness for the case," Ms. Sweet told Johnny while we were in the car.

She continued, "The only thing you guys have to do is answer the questions honestly, if you do then we should be fine."

"Good, because today is the last trial," I reminded her.

"I know, that's why we have to nail it," Ms. Sweet said.

"Oh, we will do more than just nail it," Ciara smirked.

We arrived at the court house and took our same seats as yesterday. Soon the trial began and Ms. Sweet was the first one to call up a witness, "I call up Ciara Rose."

Ciara made her way to the stand and sat down.

"Ms. Rose, how long have you know Rayna?" Ms. Sweet asked her first question.

"Since kindergarten," Ciara answered.

"Did you know her brothers'?"

"Yes."

"How about Ms. Hunter's father?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean, yes and no?" Ms. Sweet asked.

"Yeah I know Mr. Hunter, but I never knew the real him, you know the him that hurts people," Ciara explained.

Ms. Sweet nodded and asked, "Do you think Mr. Hunter killed his sons?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Like Rayna said her dad is smart. And he would kill them just to make Rayna miserable."

Ms. Sweet turned towards Judge Jamie and said, "No further questions, your honor."

Mr. Greene stood up while Ms. Sweet sat down and he walked in front of the stand.

"Has Rayna ever told you about her father?" Mr. Greene asked.

"No, but-"

"Was there any signs that she was abused?"

"No, but-"

"How about her-"

"No, I'm not going to let you finish unless I get to finish my answer," Ciara slammed her hands on the disk of the stand.

Mr. Greene looked mad but didn't say anything. "No there were no signs she was abused, but she did seem edgy around him. Like she was afraid she was going to do something wrong," Ciara finished.

"Okay, how about her brothers?"

"Rayna always looked up to them, she absolutely loves them."

"So you would be surprised then if I said, I think Rayna had something to do with her brothers' death."

What? I nearly fell out of my chair. I would never hurt my brothers, their the reason I'm alive. If it wasn't for them I would be dead by now, if it wasn't for them I..I couldn't live I wouldn't have a reason to live, expect for Ciara.

"Yes I would be," Ciara yelled, "Rayna would never kill her own brothers, they may be annoying and stupid sometimes but she would never, never kill them."

"I'm just saying, it makes perfect sense. Rayna wanted attention from her father," Mr. Greene said like it was obvious.

"WHAT, NO I DID NOT AND STILL DO NOT WANT ATTENTION! ESPECIALLY FROM HIM," I yelled standing up.

"Ms. Sweet please calm down Ms. Hunter," Judge Jamie said.

I did calm down, but just because I didn't want us to get kicked out. Mr. Greene directed his attention towards Judge Jamie and said, "No further questions, your honor."

"I call up Mr. Hunter."

"Mr. Hunter, have you ever hurt Rayna?" Mr. Greene asked.

"Oh course not, I would never hurt her. She's my baby, my only daughter." My father asked innocently.

"How do you feel about your sons' deaths?"

"I feel like it's my fault…" cause it is your fault, I thought, "I wish I was able to stop it." Liar, no you don't.

"Do you think your wife's death changed your life?" Mr. Greene asked.

"Of course it did, it changed all of us," my dad said.

"Do you think Rayna had something to do with your sons' deaths?"

"Yes, she always seemed a like jealous of how much attention I gave them. But really I was giving her the same amount of attention. Maybe Rayna wanted to prove herself, so I forgive her."

My jaw dropped, "You're the one that should be praying that I forgive you, I had nothing to do with their deaths, you did. You big liar."

"Recess, we need a recess," Ms. Sweet pleaded.

"Accepted," Judge Jamie said.

Ms. Sweet took me by the arm and pulled me out of my chair, but I wasn't done yet, "I hate you. I wish you were dead. Brandon, Alex, and Keith should be alive not you. You're a piece of shit, you son of a bitch."

I held my middle finger up to my father, so he could see it. My father looked at me, didn't say anything, but I knew right then and there, that he wanted to kill me.

"Calm down. Get a hold of yourself," Ms. Sweet told me, once we got outside.

"I want to hurt him, and he wants to kill me," I told her.

"We have 5 minutes for recess. Do you think you will be able to go back in there?"

"I don't want to anymore, but I know I have to. I will not lose against him. I will never let him win….easily."

"Okay, well let's just walk around for a bit, then go back in," Ms. Sweet said.

Ciara, and Johnny came out with us, and we walked around the building.

"Johnny you're up next. Are you ready?" Ms. Sweet asked.

Johnny shrugged, "You're going to have to talk I hope you know," Ms. Sweet informed him.

"I know," he said.

"Okay, times up. Let's go back inside before they start without us," Ms. Sweet said.

We made it inside and sat back down at the table.

"I call up Johnny Cade to the stand," Ms. Sweet said.

Johnny stood up nervously and made it over to the stand.

"Johnny how well do you know Rayna?" Ms. Sweet asked.

"Well, I just met her a few weeks ago, so not that well."

"About her brothers, have you ever met them?"

"No they died before I even got to meet them," Johnny said.

"Are you aware of what happened to Rayna's brothers?" Ms. Sweet asked.

"All I know is the socs drove their car in front of Rayna's brothers' and they crashed."

"Do you think, Rayna's father had something to do with her brother's deaths?"

"Yes, I kind of do. But I don't know him very well," Johnny shrugged.

"No further questions, your honor," Ms. Sweet sat down.

"Mr. Cade, do you think Rayna's father hurts her?"

"Yes, he acts exactly like my ole man," Johnny said sadly.

I was surprised that Johnny was open like that.

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Greene asks.

"Um….nothing, I mean he acts exactly like my dad when my dad's mad," Johnny said quickly.

"Okay, do you think Rayna has something to do with all of this?"

"Yes."

What? How could Johnny say that? I thought he cared about me, I thought we were friends.

"What?" Mr. Greene asked.

How could he betray me like that, I thought he understood me. I understood him. Why didn't he-

"She sued her father," Johnny said, looking over at me.

I can't help but smile, he got me all worked up, and then, then says that. I sigh with relief. Johnny knows what he is doing. Good, I thought, cause I don't.

Mr. Greene looked disappointed but he recovered and asked, "Were you there when the cars crashed?"

"Yes."

"Was her father there?"

"Yes," Johnny replied.

"Before? After? During?"

"After."

Mr. Greene smiled, "Then how could Mr. Hunter have something to do with the wreck? He wasn't there when it happened. He wasn't in the car. Can you tell me that, Mr. Cade, how could he have done it?"

Johnny looked overwhelmed, he didn't say anything. No surprise, I wouldn't either. I wouldn't know what to say.

When Johnny didn't answer Mr. Greene turned to Judge Jamie, "No further questions."

Johnny sat down, with the gang, next to Dally. Dally put an arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"Now, Randy Anderson couldn't be here today, because he's sick. So I call up Ryan King to the stand," Mr. Greene said.

Once Ryan sat down at the stand, Mr. Greene started asking questions, "I heard you were in the car when the crash happened, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Who was driving?"

"Bob was, sir," Ryan answered.

"Did Mr. Hunter have anything to do with the wreck?" Mr. Greene asked.

"No, he had nothing to do with it."

"No further questions, your honor."

Next was Ms. Sweet, "Mr. King, you said Bob was driving, where were you sitting in the car?"

"In the back."

"Where in the back?"

"In the middle."

"Did Mr. Hunter help you?"

"No."

"Ryan the truth. If you lie, you can get in trouble to, even if you weren't driving," Ms. Sweet said.

"N-no-"

"Ryan, the truth," Ms. Sweet warned.

"N-no…..yes," Ryan broke, "yes Mr. Hunter helped, he told us when and where to be in front of the car. He told us exactly what to do, and….and we did it. I regret it big time, he said he would pay us, but he never did. Your right, he helped us with everything."

I stood up and started clapping, I was so happy! I knew he had something to do with the wreck, with us of this.

"I pronounce Mr. Hunter guilty," Judge Jamie said, "2 years in jail."

Author's note: Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10 Let the guilty pay

Chapter 10 "Let the guilty pay"

The gang stood up cheering like a war just ended. I got on top of the table cheering, and like a manic. My dad was cussing out the cops as they hand cuffed him.

We headed out of the court house and headed to the truck. The boys were jumping around, pushing each other, cheering, and yelling.

Good thing we didn't stay any longer, we would have gotten kicked out for sure.

Darry ended up making us walk, or in this case run back to the house, while he went somewhere.

We got back to the house in a record of time, but we didn't stay long, cause once Soda saw the football on the couch. We went to the park and played football for about a hour before we went back to the house and stayed there.

Darry came back in a few more hours, "Guess what I did?" Darry asked us all excited.

"What?" Two-bit asked, annoyed.

"Rayna you're staying with us," Darry said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean your living with us for now on, a social worker is coming tomorrow."

"Great, a social worker," I said sarcastically, "I hate social workers."

"Well everyone off to bed, if you aren't going to sleep now, then leave," Darry ordered.

He wouldn't have said that if Johnny was awake, but he wasn't he was passed out on the floor next to the couch.

Dally got up off the couch, threw Two-bit off of it, picked up Johnny and laid him down on the couch with a blanket and pillow.

"Fine I'll just sleep here," Two-bit said, lying down on the floor.

"Steve, floor," Dally instructed Steve, from the chair.

Steve obeyed and leaned against the couch on the floor, and closed his eyes. Dally looked at the, now 3 sleeping boys satisfied and he fell asleep in the chair.

I went upstairs and fell asleep, after I took my dress off, I put on a tank top and shorts. I set the alarm clock before I went to bed too.

'Beep…Beep….Beep', "Shut up," I moaned throwing the clock at the wall.

'BEEP…..BEEP….BEEP…..BEEP' the alarm clock went off at 8. I got up and turned the alarm off, I changed into my black dress from the first trial. I wanted to impress the social worker. I didn't want to go to a foster home, no way, not happening.

I go down stairs to the bathroom, brush my teeth, and hair, then I go to the kitchen. To find, the social worker standing at the table. I walked over, and she noticed me.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Rayna Hunter," she stuck out her hand.

I got nervous, and looked over at Darry for help. I hated shaking hands, it just-it reminded me of my dad grabbing me by the wrists.

So I step back shaking my head saying, "I-I don't shake hands."

"Oh," she said, bringing her hand down. She gave me a weak smile, and I looked down.

She checks the house, and my room. She writes things down on a notebook, and then she went to the front door.

"Everything seems good. Darrel, you are doing a great job taking care of your brothers. So Rayna is going to have very happy life," she smiled at her last sentence.

She walked out the door, and I turned to my new 3 older brothers, and hugged them.

"Welcome to the family," Soda said happily, giving me a tight big hug.

"Yeah, what he said," Pony said, also giving me a hug.

Darry smiled at me, and I hugged him. All of a sudden the phone rang, Darry went to get it.

He came back with a not so happy face, "What?" I asked.

"The funeral, it's today," Darry said.

I nodded, a lump formed in my throat that I couldn't sallow. I wore the same thing I had on. The gang came too.

The funeral seemed to last forever, it was sad, heartbreaking. But I didn't cry, I couldn't, I just stared blankly at their coffins. We left as soon as it was over.

Went back home, lying in the living room. None of us said anything, the TV wasn't even on. Finally I got up, "Anyone want to walk with me."

Before anyone said anything, Johnny got up. So we walked together around the neighborhood.

"It ain't fair," Johnny said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It ain't fair that you have to go through all of this."

"I know. But your life is worse than mine, so don't you dare give me all of your pity," I said.

"It's still not fair, it's not fair for any of us," Johnny said.

"I know. But it is what it is, and we can't change that," I said.

Johnny nodded understanding, and we kept walking.

I don't understand. I don't understand how our lives can be like this. I don't understand how families can be like ours. I don't understand how people can hurt each other, fight, and yell. I don't understand how parents can hurt their own kids. And I probably never will. My life has been hard but, I'm still living, and I'm grateful for that. My brothers and mother are dead, Yes, but I'm still alive. My dad hates me and doesn't care about me, Yes, but I have friends and a new family that do. I'm a low life greasers, and most people hate me, Yes, but there is more greasers then me out there, and were a family, we stick up for each other. I still have manic, hypomanic, depression, and mixed active episodes, Yes, but I have friends, no scratch that, best friends to go through it with me, and they will help me. Everything is looking up for me, and I'm grateful. I'm just glad I'm alive, living, breathing, with best friends to care about me. I never will understand, Yes, but I'm making it through life, and that's pretty hard, so I'm just going to focus on my life now, not the past or future, only now.

THE END

Author's note: please R&R, and tell me what you think. There will be a part 2!


End file.
